


It's Harder to Reach You

by genderfluidez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidez/pseuds/genderfluidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should just always listen to Stiles.</p><p>Or, four times no one in the pack believes that Stiles and Derek are dating and the one time where they are forced to because "oh my god, why are they kissing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Harder to Reach You

Stiles wrings his hands nervously as he waits for everyone to get here. He knows nothing will change when he tells them, but that doesn’t stop the way his heart is thumping in his chest.

He watches as everyone files into the room and his chest seizes up a little and he knows all the werewolves in the room can tell.

“Stiles? You okay, man? You look like you’re about the have a heart attack,” Scott says, looking concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just, ok. Now that everyone is here, there’s something I have to tell you.” He pauses, unable to get the words to come out of his mouth.

“You’re really freaking me out here, Stiles. Is everything okay? Are you in trouble or something?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just have to tell you something. That’s all.” He draws a breath and says, “I may not be totally straight. Like, I’m into guys, like a lot really. And that’s not all; I’m like, me and Derek. We’re in a relationship now, sort of. No, we’re definitely in a relationship.”

Scott reaches his hand out to touch Stiles’ arm to stop him from babbling.

“Hey, you know we don’t care that you like guys right? Like, you don’t have to make something up about you and Derek being together for us to get it.”

Stiles’ isn’t sure how to respond, which is a first.

“Yeah, Stiles. We understand. And it’s super cool that you trust us with this. Does your dad know?” Allison asks, gentle and sweet, as usual.

“Wait, back up. You guys think I’m lying about Derek and me? Why would I lie to you about being with Derek?”

“It’s a defense mechanism. You pair some really unbelievable news with your real news so that we take it better. It’s psychology,” Lydia says, looking indifferent.

“I was in the same psych class as you, Lydia, I know what defense mechanisms are. I’m not lying to you about this!”

“Hey, you’re still my best friend,” Scott says, smile all dimply. And that’s the end of it really. Jesus Christ.

**

“Hold on, tell me again, where exactly did this go wrong?”

“I’ve told you three times already! I just said it. I told them I like guys. That, they believed. You and I are being together? They completely blew off the possibility.”

“I’m still stuck on how you just let them walk away thinking that it was a joke.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault. I literally told them that you and I are together. I didn’t allude to it or make a vague statement. I said: Derek and I are in a relationship. Not my fault they didn’t believe me. What, they don’t think I’m good enough to bang you?”

Derek looks mildly annoyed, “I’ll let that slide because I know you’re upset. Yes, darling, you’re totally worthy of banging me.”

Stiles grins, “Right now?”

**

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Derek asks five minutes before a pack meeting.

“We have to tell them. We discussed this, remember?” Stiles leans into him, pressing his mouth to his neck, “They should know about us.”

So that’s how Derek ends up blurting out, “Stiles is my boyfriend,” in the middle of discussing Chris Argent and his current situation, and the room goes silent.

Scott doesn’t even hesitate before saying, “Did Stiles put you up to this? No, don’t answer that. Stiles, we told you we’re okay with you being bi. You don’t have to drag Derek into it.” He hardly spares Stiles a glance as he continues onto his debate that Chris should deal with his own problems.

Derek just looks shocked and Stiles doesn’t even feel bad about his silent  _I told you so._

**

“We need to step up our game,” is what wakes Stiles up on a Saturday morning.

“Wha— Derek? It’s fucking six thirty. What are you doing here?”

“I was up thinking about how we could solve this problem with everyone not believing us.”

Stiles is going to murder his stupid,  _stupid_  boyfriend. “You couldn’t wait to discuss this at a normal time? Like normal people do? You broke into my room at  _six thirty_  to what? Make plans?”

Derek looks like he feels bad, and good. He  _should_  feel bad. “I just really want them to know.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls back his covers. “Come here. We can talk about this in a couple hours, okay?”

Derek shucks his shoes and crawls into the bed next to Stiles. When it’s nice and quiet and Stiles is just starting to doze back off, he hears, “We’ll have to hold hands.”

He really can’t be blamed when he shoves Derek off the bed. “You’re such a freak,” he says, but there’s nothing but affection there.

**

Derek is the one to take the initiative and lace his fingers through Stiles’ when they’re walking back from the preserve with Isaac.

Isaac spends most of the time walking back looking at his phone, but when he looks over at them, he looks irritated.

“Derek, you know you don’t have to do that, right? Stiles is just trying to make a point.”

Stiles sputters, “Why won’t you believe us?”

“This is getting annoying,” is all Isaac says before looking back down at his phone for the remainder of the walk.

And, before where Stiles was irked, now he’s just kind of sad.

**

“Maybe they just aren’t okay with seeing it, you know?” Stiles tries to rationalize.

“Stiles, don’t do that. Don’t try to act like you’re not upset that your pack isn’t listening to you. I’m pissed. And if they’re not okay with seeing us holding hands, that’s not our problem. Scott and Allison have done way worse in front of us. We haven’t even kissed in front of them.”

Stiles closes his eyes because if he doesn’t, he might cry. “I know, okay? I know that I shouldn’t care what other people think, but this is my pack, you know? And this is Scott, my best friend. If I can’t count on him, who—?”

“You count on me. You  _have_  me,” Derek says.

“I have you,” Stiles repeats.

“You have me.”

**

 “I got it! Why don’t we just do nothing? Remember when we were, like, worried they would find out somehow? I mean, I’m not gonna bang you in front of them to make them see it, so why don’t we just do what we were doing before? Someone’s bound to see the loving devotion in our eyes, right? I'm totally right.”

“Stiles, if you don’t go back to sleep, I’m breaking up with you so you won’t have a problem to think about.”

“Yeah, Mr. Grumpy, don’t like being woken up at six thirty in the morning?”

When he’s shoved to the floor a second later, he really should have seen it coming.

**

Stiles has got his head thrown back and his mouth is open wide. Derek’s got his mouth on the base of his neck and his hips are flush against Stiles’. He plants his foot on the ground to get more leverage when his phone vibrates on the coffee table. This does nothing to deter them as Derek sucks a bruise onto Stiles’ collarbone.

The second vibration comes as Derek kisses up his neck and scrapes his teeth against the underside of Stiles’ jaw.

The third comes a few minutes later when Derek slides his mouth over Stiles’, lips slotting together.

It’s the fourth vibration that makes Stiles tense up. It could be something important. Derek pulls his head back and his eyes are tinged with red and  _god_ , he’s so hot. Why does Stiles have to be so responsible?

The rational part of Stiles has him saying, “It could be my dad,” and Derek is leaning up and away from him.

It’s not his dad. It’s Scott and the texts read:  _Movie night at yours?_

_Don’t tell me you forgot_

_I’m on my way with Allison_

_I already texted everyone, please be home_

Stiles groans because seriously? This can’t be real life. He’s being royally cockblocked by people who don’t think he could even get cock.

“I’m guessing we forgot you’re hosting movie night?” Derek deadpans, holding up his own phone to show a message from Scott, reminding him of movie night.

“How is this my life?” Stiles groans all the way to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and shrugs because it could be worse. The mark on his collarbone isn’t really visible over the neckline of his shirt. His lips are pretty red, but whatever, he has nothing to hide from them.

The only thing Scott says before he sits down on the couch is, “You got here really fast, Derek.”

His best friend is an idiot.

He and Derek sit right next to each other on the smaller couch, but no one even pays attention when Derek slings an arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Which, okay, it’s pretty normal for Derek to be affectionate with anyone from the pack nowadays. He’s been more than comfortable to get cozy with them.

But, Stiles is done. The pack will just never know, and it’s not for a lack of trying.

**

Neither of them mean for it to happen this way.

**

It's freaking Christmas Eve tomorrow and Stiles is wet, cold, and alone, he can’t see anything, and there’s a fucking witch in Beacon Hills. An actual witch, who rides a broom and says spells and Stiles did not sign up for this.

He’s clutching his bat like his life depends on it. He may not be able to rip out a witch’s throat, but he won’t let that stop him from defending himself.

His best bet is probably to get back to his jeep and try calling everyone.

“Where are you, Derek?” he asks out into the woods.

He hears twigs snapping and leaves rustling and whispers, “Derek?” even though he knows Derek would never sneak up on him in a situation like this.

“Not quite.”

Stiles whips around so fast his head spins, but she’s right there. And this freaking witch just saunters over to him. He swings the bat, but it flies straight out of his hands and clatters uselessly on the leaves.

He’s ready to fight, even without the bat, but then he’s on his back and he can’t breathe. His throat is being compressed and he can’t figure out how to get away. His eyes are watering and he thinks he sees a light, maybe it’s  _the_ light, you know? And he’s not ready for that. What will Derek do? What will his  _dad_ do?

His fingers tingle like they do when he works with mountain ash, but he knows he’s nothing more than a spark. And what good’s a spark if it doesn’t have anything to ignite?

He hears, “Stiles!” distantly as he starts to drop off. He hears a howl—

But then suddenly, its like he’s being brought back into his body and he sputters and coughs as he opens his eyes. He’s not in the woods anymore if the artificial lights and soft bed below him are any indication.

Derek is there, but his face is stained with tears and Scott’s been crying too.

“Stiles,” Allison starts, before she succumbs to her sobs and buries her face in Lydia’s neck. Isaac brings a hand up to Allison’s shoulder to stop it from shaking so much.

“Wha—“ he tries, but he’s panicky and his throat is dry. He tries again, “Derek?”

And now there are tears in Stiles’ eyes because Derek has him wrapped up in his arms and is saying, “Don’t ever do that to me again. You can’t just  _do_  that.”

“I don’t,” he starts, but doesn’t know how to finish the thought, so instead he says, “I couldn’t find you,” he pushes his fist against Derek’s steady chest, “I couldn’t, none of you were there. I looked up and you were gone!” And now he really is crying, fingers curling into Derek’s shirt, “You jerk!”

“I couldn’t find you! I couldn’t even smell you anymore and I haven’t felt that scared in a long time.”

Stiles doesn’t answer, just frowns and frantically pulls at Derek’s shirt so he understands.

Derek says, “And then you were just laying there! You can’t just stop moving like that Stiles, don’t do that!” And Derek gets what Stiles is going for because he’s pulling his shirt off and pressing his mouth to Stiles’, wet and open.

Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s back, just making sure he’s there and Derek undoes the button of his pants with clear intent.

“Um.”

Stiles whines when Derek pulls away to say, “Leave,” to everyone in the room.

Stiles doesn’t open his eyes to see if they’ve gone.

**

“What happened exactly?” Stiles asks, a while later.

Derek looks like he doesn’t want to answer, but he says, “The witch scattered us all around. She wanted us all apart. One minute I was with you, the next I was halfway into the next city. She put me the furthest away from you.” Derek rubs his thumb over Stiles’ chest, right over his heart, looking uncomfortably vulnerable.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers.

Derek shakes his head, “I ran until I caught up with Lydia and she drove us to the preserve.”

“Did you kill her?”

“I let Lydia take care of her. I was too busy trying to get you to wake up. I think you were trying to use magic to stop her. Your hands were like ice when we found you.”

“But I don’t have magic. I mean, I thought I felt—“ he looks down at his hands.

“Lydia says her hands are always cold when she does magic.” Derek thumps the side of Stiles’ head lightly, “No more magic until you know what you’re doing!”

“In my defense, I didn’t even know I was trying.”

**

The pack is there when he opens his eyes the next morning.

Which is nowhere near okay because he’s naked under this blanket. At least Derek had the good sense to leave before the storm approached.

Scott looks sheepish when he says, “Sorry for not believing you had a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend?” Stiles asks, because he can be a little shit since his friends were so rude to him.

“A boyfriend who happens to be Derek,” Scott groans, “God, how can you be dating Derek? You don’t even like each other.”

“I don’t know, Scott, it seemed like they liked each other plenty last night.”

“Uhh, don’t talk about that.”

“Hey, I never complained when you and Allison were all over each other!”

“Yeah, you did! Like every day.”

“Listen, how about you just admit that you should always listen to me about everything?”

“Oh, my god, you always say that!”

“Which means you should always listen to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I submitted my fic for the Sterek Secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr and realized that I never put my exchange fic from last year up on ao3, so here it is!
> 
> I'm sans-sarcasm over at tumblr! (though i'm more of a 1d blog rn)


End file.
